Control devices of this type that are adapted to a special lubrication system are frequently utilized in practical applications for controlling and monitoring lubrication systems in technical facilities such that the desired lubricating effect is achieved. It is possible, for example, to determine the state of the facility or a lubricating requirement by means of sensors and to supply certain locations of the facility with lubricants by means of actuators that are connected to the control output and consist, for example, of pumps, valves or the like.